


He Killed Me With His Touch

by Sterekloverforever (Noelleluvsya)



Series: He [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Creeper Peter Hale, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I AM A MESS, I am on break from college and I decided to write this, I have no clue where I am going with this, Is there really a plot in this?, Knotting, M/M, Peter Hale as the Big Bad Wolf, Sassy Peter Hale, Sex all around, Smug Peter, Smut, Sweet Peter, Teen Wolf, Top Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleluvsya/pseuds/Sterekloverforever
Summary: Ever since Peter became an Alpha again, he hasn't cared about anything except getting more power. That's until lovely, sweet, innocent Stiles comes along with his enticing scent and changes everything he thought he wanted





	1. Love To Lay

**Author's Note:**

> More tags will be added as I update the story. I have had this lying around in my notes for the longest time and never posted it or finished it. So here is what is going on in my brain, have fun. All the titles will be from the Weeknd's new album because I am obsessed with it and hopefully they make sense with what I write. I have no beta so all mistakes are my own. If you see a mistake let me know though please!
> 
> Sidenote: since there are people who are having a problem with a chapter where someone is accused of rape they didn’t do just putting a warning that this in no way is based on a healthy relationship and it’s all fan fiction not real life so if you don’t like it please don’t read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It has begun again, my friend  
> In this room we are nothing but strangers in a bed"  
> Love to Lay - The Weeknd

Stiles keened as he felt the thick cock sliding in and out of his ass. His body felt like it was burning up from the inside out. He felt nails digging into his hips, pulling him roughly back onto the cock thrusting deep inside him. His dick throbbed underneath him, rubbing against the couch with every thrust. The rough fabric against his cock had him on the edge. But he couldn't come without the alpha's knot inside him.

He heard the wolf grunting behind him. He could tell that the Alpha was about to come inside him.  
"Please Alpha. I need you to knot me, I want to feel you filling me up." Stiles whined.

Stiles could feel the Alpha's cock thickening at the base. When the forming knot was shoved inside him, he flinched at the sharp pain. As the knot continued growing it eventually locked them together, Stiles felt his cock twitching. As soon as he felt the Alpha's cum shooting inside him, he screamed as he felt his orgasm overtake him. He jolted when he felt the alpha bite his neck.

His dick valiantly twitched, trying to get hard again. He fell down onto the couch and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

 

As Stiles woke up he felt something warm pressing against his back. He turned over trying to cuddle into the warmth. He flinched back when he heard a chuckle above him. He looked up into Peter's face and felt his stomach drop.

His mind flooded with the memories from earlier. He had sex with Peter fucking Hale. He jumped up from the couch, trying to get as far away from Peter as possible. He blushed when he realized he was standing in front of Peter butt naked.

He tried to grab something to cover himself with, while Peter just laid there staring at him.

"Hello Stiles, looking ravishing if I do say so myself," Peter said with a smug smile.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house Peter?"

"Is that anyway to speak to your alpha who so graciously let you cum on his knot?"

Stiles shook his head in disbelief, he grabbed the couch pillow from off the floor and used it to cover his flaccid cock. "Can you please leave?!" Stiles shrieked at the smug looking alpha. "And you are not my alpha," he added on. He started tapping his foot when Peter just stayed laying down, making no move to cover his naked body.

Stiles gasped when he felt a trickle of something running down his leg. He blushed when he realized it was Peter's cum that the alpha had shot deep inside him. Stiles ran upstairs to the bathroom trying to clench his ass, so nothing would spill out. He ignored the sound of Peter's laughter following him up the stairs.

Once he reached the bathroom he quickly turned on the shower and jumped in before the water had a chance to warm up. He shivered under the cold water but just closed his eyes and stepped under the stream. He couldn't believe what he had done, with Peter of all people. Instead of trying to think about the sex, he decided to clean his body of any trace of Peter. Stiles bent over to find his soap and jumped in the air when he felt a hand run over his ass.

"What a gorgeous ass, I wonder what it would look like spanked red?"

He quickly turned around and stared at Peter who stood casually behind him, like this was the most normal thing. Stiles started shoving against Peter's chest and kicking his leg. He gave up on trying to push the alpha out, when all his attempts didn't budge Peter at all. He stood still when Peter picked up the soap and started cleaning him. His breath hitched when Peter gently started cleaning out the cum from his hole, he didn't even consider batting the man's hands away. Stiles couldn't understand how he had ended up here, he considered that maybe Peter had brainwashed him. He still felt like himself, but that could mean nothing. Maybe he was just excellent at all these evil things and had no qualms about using them on an unsuspecting teenager.

"Did you brainwash me into having sex with you?" Stiles asked.

Peter hid his smile against Stiles' neck, "No, you willingly invited me to your house and you begged me to fuck you."

Stiles blushed at Peter's crude words, he refused to believe anything Peter said even when the memories from last night were fresh in his head. He kept quiet and just let Peter finish washing him up. When the alpha finished he turned off the water for Stiles and lifted him out of the shower, ignoring Stiles' protests. He put the teenager down and grabbed the first towel he say and started to dry Stiles off.

Stiles watched Peter suspiciously as he dried him off, not believing for a second that he could trust the alpha. He grabbed the towel of Peter's hand and wrapped it around himself, trying to hide his body from Peter's view. He stomped off to his room, not paying attention to whether or not Peter had followed behind him. As soon as he reached his room he slammed the door behind him and quickly pulled on a pair of boxers before Peter could come in and see him naked again. As soon as he had pulled his boxers over his cock Peter barged in, still completely naked, and stared at Stiles' from the doorway.

Stiles stared contemplatively at Peter, "What do you want and what are you still doing here?" he asked.

Peter didn't answer, he walked into the room until he was in Stiles' face. He held the teen in place before he could back away from him, and just stared at Stiles. He smirked when he felt the boy try to wiggle out of his grip, but didn't let up on his grip. So they stood there staring at each other until Stiles eventually gave up and looked away from Peter.

"I'm here because I want you and I always get what I want."


	2. Party Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me lies, ooh, tell me lies  
> Say your mine, I'm yours for the night"  
> Party Monster - The Weeknd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am shook by all the kudos and hits I got just on the first chapter, Thank you all so much :)

Stiles mouth was gaped open like a fish after Peter's declaration, he couldn't believe how cocky the wolf sounded. He refused to acknowledge Peter's words and waited for the older man to release him so he could finish getting dressed. After a few more minutes of feeling Peter's eyes boring into his face, he was finally freed from Peter's grasp. Stiles stepped back quickly and got dressed in a faded pair of jeans with his usual graphic t-shirt.

Stiles perched on the edge of his bed and glanced up at Peter, "Can you please just leave Peter, I don't feel like trying to understand your cryptic messages."

Peter stared down at the boy and leaned forward as if to kiss Stiles but at last minute licked the side of his face just to annoy him. Stiles squealed and slapped at Peter while trying to wipe the spit off his face. He opened his mouth about to scream at Peter but closed it quickly when he noticed he was alone in his room. He sighed and laid back on his bed trying to figure out what the hell he did last night.

* * *

 

_Stiles worried at his lip, he looked around Lydia's house trying to figure out why the hell he came to this party. He heard a crash from the corner and saw that Jackson had gotten drunk and fallen over and broke one of Lydia's many vases. He shook his head and put down his cup, he had no clue what was in that punch and he wasn't going to risk it. He walked outside to try to get some peace and quiet from the music blasting from the speakers inside._

_Lydia had forced him to come, threatening bodily harm if she didn't see him there. After the nogitsune he had barely been hanging out with the pack, he felt too fucked up to be able to be with them. Anytime he was around them all he saw was Allison's face when the sword speared through her stomach. He couldn't deal with the pitying looks he kept receiving from everyone or the intense guilt he felt around them. The only person that didn't treat him different was Peter, he wasn't surprised though, the man had no idea between right and wrong. He had probably enjoyed everything that happened while Stiles was taken over by the nogitsune, especially since he got his alpha status back._

_Stiles kept walking until he found a quiet spot near the side of Lydia's house. He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. Stiles tried to clear his head of all the memories from the nogitsune, he needed to relax and go back inside and have fun. He knew this was expected from him but he just couldn't relax. With his eyes closed he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, he definitely didn't hear any footsteps going towards him._

_"Well what do we have here?"_

_Stiles eyes flew open and landed on a smirking Peter who was looking down at him. He quickly stood up, but as soon as he was on his feet Peter had him against the wall. He tried to move away but his body wouldn't budge, Peter was too strong. "What are you doing here?" Stiles asked after giving up on trying to move._

_"Nothing, I was just in the neighborhood and saw you on the floor. Look like you needed company so here I am."_

_Stiles tried to ignore the smirk on Peter's face, he looked down hoping that eventually the man would let him go. He didn't. "I was happy being alone, and why where you in this neighborhood? Were you just being a stalker?"_

_"No stalking is more my nephew's job, think of me as just checking up once in a while."_

_Stiles rolled his eyes, "Or as being a creep."_

_Peter chuckled at this and finally loosened his hold on the boy. Stiles moved away as quickly as he could, trying to create some space between them. The further he walked away the more Peter followed after him. Eventually he reached his car and just ran into the driver seat, he turned on the car and was about to pull away when he heard the passenger door open. He stared at Peter wondering why the man was following him. "What the fuck are you doing in my car?!"_

_"Oh nothing just didn't feel like walking anymore and it seemed like you were inviting me in."_

_Stiles stared at Peter with an incredulous look on his face. When he realized the man wasn't making any move to get out of his car he started to drive home. If Lydia realized he was gone she would probably scream at him tomorrow but he didn't care anymore he just wanted to get home. He stayed quiet as Peter fiddled with the radio until the man found a station he liked playing The Weeknd's song Party Monster. Stiles glanced to the side and saw Peter quietly singing along to the song, his mouth twitched with a smile but he quickly turned back tot he road._

_Once Stiles pulled up in front of his house, he turned off the car and just sat there. He glanced at Peter, the man was actually pretty handsome with his scruffy face and his tight v-neck that hid nothing from view. He blushed when he realized he was starting to get hard looking at the man's chest. He quickly got out of the car before Peter could smell his arousal. He didn't know it was already too late, the older man had already smelt the shift in Stiles' mood._

_Peter followed Stiles out of the car and walked after him inside his house before the boy could slam the door in his face. He looked around the living room, ignoring everything but Stiles who had sat down on the couch. He went and sat next to him, so close it was like he was on Stiles' lap. He wanted to make the boy uncomfortable and see how long it would take for him to kick him out._

_Stiles watched as Peter sat next to him, or more like on top of him. "Why are you in my house Peter?'_

_"I don't feel like bothering Derek and you seemed lonely"_

_Stiles wasn't expecting that answer at all. His mouth hung open unsure of what to say after that honest response, or at least he thought it was honest. His eyes started to widen when he noticed Peter was moving closer and closer to him. His eyes was quickly moving between looking at Peter's eyes and his lips, he never noticed how kissable his lips were. He gasped when he felt Peter's mouth against his. Stiles was frozen for a few minutes until he felt his body become soft and melted into Peter's. He started to tentatively kiss the man back, little noises coming out of his mouth that he couldn't hold back._

_After a few more minutes Stiles pulled back to suck in air. He hadn't noticed he was suddenly on the man's lap until he felt something hard pressing against his ass. He looked down in shock not sure what to do or say after that kiss, but Peter seemed to decide for him. Stiles moaned when he felt Peter squeeze his ass and he leaned down to kiss the wolf again. Ignoring the voice in his head screaming at him to stop, that Peter was the worst person he could do this with. All he knew was that he craved someone's hands on him and if Peter was offering he would gladly take._

* * *

 

Stiles sat up his bed, ignoring how his dick had started perking up from thinking about last night. He couldn't believe he had let Peter touch him like that, let alone that he enjoyed it. He knew the wolf hadn't forced him into anything last night, he had actually begged for the man to fuck him. He was as lonely as Peter had said and no one had seemed to notice but the wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to drop the song in this chapter because i legit wrote this chapter while listening to this song, I have no shame. I might try to post everyday but we will see how that goes (probably won't last long)


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hear the secrets that you keep  
> When your're talking in your sleep"  
> Secrets - The Weeknd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't post yesterday because I had a Christmas party so sorry hopefully I should stay on track now but again thanks for all the kudos guys!

It was a week before Stiles saw Peter again, he wouldn't admit to himself that he had felt slightly happy to see the man. They were both leaving a pack meeting, if asked Stiles probably couldn't tell you what Derek talked about. He had been too focused on avoiding Peter's gaze to pay any attention to the meeting. As soon as it was over Stiles tried to leave as quickly as possible just so he could avoid Peter. When he got out of the building and didn't see Peter anywhere he released a sigh of relief.

Stiles walked to his car and opened the door and sat down in the drivers seat. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down, he was so worried the pack would have been able to smell Peter on him. Even though everything happened so long ago, and he had showered so many times, he couldn't be sure. After relaxing for a few minutes he finally opened back his eyes and started the car. He was fiddling with the radio when he heard a cough behind him. He froze.

Slowly Stiles glanced up into the rear view mirror and screamed when he saw Peter sitting in the back seat. He turned around and stared at the wolf who was casually watching Stiles. "How the fuck did you get in my car Peter?!"

Peter shrugged deciding he didn't need to answer the question, he just kept looking at the boy. Stiles sighed in aggravation and started to drive before the rest of the pack came out and saw them together. He didn't want to acknowledge how his heart was racing by being this close to Peter. Or how his cock had perked up at the smell of Peter's cologne. When he looked in the rear view mirror and saw the grin on Peter's face, he knew the wolf could smell his arousal anyways. "Don't say anything Peter," Stiles grumbled.

"I wouldn't dare say anything about that enticing smell of your arousal for me."

Stiles blushed and focused more on the road just so he wouldn't have to pay attention to Peter. He didn't want to go to his house right now since his dad was home, he definitely did not need his dad seeing Peter. So Stiles just kept driving around until he reached the path that led to the nemeton. He hadn't planned to drive here but it was the only place he knew of where he was sure no one they knew would be. 

Stiles turned off the jeep and got out, not paying attention to if Peter was following him. He didn't want to answer any questions about why he chose to come here, he wasn't sure he had an answer. The walk to the nemeton was silent, except for the sound of their footsteps against the forest floor. When they reached the nemeton Stiles just stood their staring at it. He hadn't been back to it since the whole thing with the Darach happened. All the memories and the fear he had felt for his dad started to come back to him. His breath started to come faster and faster, he knew he was working himself up to a panic attack but he couldn't stop himself. 

He gasped when he felt a bite against the side of his neck, it was so shocking that it jarred him out of his thoughts. He reached his hand up to his neck to feel the bite, he turned around and stared at Peter. "What was that for?!" 

Peter shrugged, "You were having a panic attack and I figured that would stop you."

Stiles stared at Peter in disbelief, the man made it seem so simple. "Uhm, thank you I guess." Instead of trying to figure out what just happened Stiles decided to pay attention to the bite and the fact it was bleeding a little. He looked around to see if there was anything he could use to clean off the bite. He turned back to Peter and watched him warily when he saw the man move closer to him. He stayed still when Peter grabbed his hand and pulled it away from the bite. He bit his tongue to hold in his moan when he felt Peter lick the bite. The feeling of Peter's tongue against his neck started to make Stiles cock hard. When it was all clear of blood Peter pulled back, he could smell the teen's arousal and it was getting to him.

Stiles didn't move when Peter pulled away, he stood like a statue and just stared at the wolf. Stiles looked at Peter's lips and saw a hint of his blood on the side of the mans lips. He groaned and moved forward before he could think about it and crashed his lips against Peter's. The kiss was hard, their teeth clacking against each other and the taste of Stiles' blood in both their mouths. Stiles may have initiated the kiss but Peter took control of it soon enough, he devoured Stiles' mouth. Their tongues battled each other for dominance but Peter quickly won and licked around Stiles' mouth. They only pulled back for air and as soon as their lips came apart Peter started to kiss all over Stiles' neck.

Eventually Stiles pulled away from Peter breathing hard, "We shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be doing this with you. If anyone where to find out they would think I was going crazy. Well maybe I am going crazy, who knows anymore... What if this is all a dream?.. Maybe it is a dream or a nightmare I don't know. I just can't do this with you or maybe its you who shouldn't be doing this with me. Even though you don't understand whats fucked up about this situation I do. Why do you even want me I'm broken.. No one wants me and not even you could wan-"

Stiles rambling was cut off when Peter kissed him again. This kiss was gentler, meant to soothe Stiles instead of turning him on. After a few minutes, Peter pulled back and kept his hands on Stiles hips to keep him from moving away. They just stood there looking at each other. One trying to figure out what was happening and the other just enjoying the view of a flushed Stiles.

"Thank you for that," Stiles said all flustered.

"It was my pleasure Stiles."

Stiles broke the eye contact first and they eventually moved away from each. Stiles turned away from Peter and sat next to the nemeton. He ran his hand over the tree trunk, he wasn't going to speak to Peter about the kiss or about what was going on with them. He looked up when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Peter had moved to lean against a tree and Stiles couldn't help but look at the man's body. He was wearing another v-neck but this time it was a dark blue, it seemed tighter than the last one. His muscles seemed to be straining against his shirt and Stiles unconsciously licked his lips. His eyes wandered down to the man's faded black jeans, his breath hitched when he could see the outline of Peter's erection in his pants. 

Stiles quickly got up and started to walk back to the jeep, he couldn't handle being around Peter anymore. He heard the sound of Peter's footsteps following behind him. Stiles was hoping the man would have walked back to the loft so he wouldn't have to be in an enclosed space with him. But of course the universe just liked making Stiles life miserable. When they reached the car Peter got into the passenger seat. To Stiles it felt like all he could smell around him was Peter's scent. The erection he had never really lost from the last kiss seemed to get harder than before. Stiles knew he needed to do something before he ended up grinding on Peter's lap.

He glanced over at Peter and saw the man smirking at him. Stiles knew Peter could smell his arousal and his indecision about what to do about it. Stiles' reached to start the car but next thing he knew he was being lifted out of his seat and dragged across to Peter's lap. As soon as he was settled on Peter's lap the first thing he felt was the man's erection against his ass. Stiles knew where this was going to go and he knew he didn't have the power to stop it. A whimper came out of his mouth before he could stop. Stiles decided to just give in to his lust for Peter, they had already had sex once doing it another time wouldn't hurt. So Stiles leaned forward and whispered against Peter's lips, "Fuck me please." 

He watched as Peter's lips pulled back into a smirk and crushed their lips together when all Peter said was, "Gladly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger guys lol but promise next chapter is going to be straight up smut


	4. I Feel It Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've been scared of love and what it did to you.   
> You don't have to run, I know what you been through.  
> Just a simple touch and it could set you free.   
> We don't have to rush when you're alone with me."  
> I Feel It Coming - The Weeknd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun choosing the title for this chapter I swear ;) just listen to the song during this chapter and I felt that it just fit Peter and Stiles perfectly, but this is just a lot of smut, little angst, and a little fluff. This is the longest chapter so far and I hope you guys enjoy!

Moans and gasps filled the car, the windows had been fogged up for a while but neither of the men were paying attention. All Stiles could focus on was the other man's lips against his and the tongue that was filling his mouth. His erection was straining against his jeans, he needed to be skin to skin with Peter sooner rather than later. He heard the sound of ripping clothes but he wasn't paying attention, few minutes later he felt Peter's bare cock rubbing against his. Stiles looked down to see both their clothes in tatters around their feet on the floor.

Stiles felt Peter's claws digging into his hips, he knew the alpha was losing control being this enclosed with the smell of Stiles' arousal. He leaned forward to try to get his lips back on Peter's but was stopped by Peter's fingers in front of him. He watched as Peter struggled to put his claws away and as soon as he did he put his fingers against Stiles' lips. 

"Suck and make sure to get them nice and wet"

Stiles groaned and opened his mouth for Peter's fingers, he licked around them as if it was Peter's dick that was in his mouth. When Peter started to fuck his mouth with his fingers Stiles couldn't help but whimper and try to find friction for his dick. He tried to follow Peter's fingers when the man pulled them out of of his mouth.

"Tsk tsk Stiles, would you rather have my fingers in your mouth or your ass?" Peter said with a smirk. Stiles tried to control his breathing so he could speak, but when he opened his mouth no words came out. He whimpered and Peter seemed to understand what he wanted, soon he felt a wet finger rubbing around his hole. Stiles tried to bear down so he could get Peter's fingers inside of him but the man kept rubbing around his hole. Stiles started to get frustrated he looked up and pouted at Peter trying to convey his displeasure at having to wait. He grumbled when Peter laughed at his pout he was about to complain when his words got caught in his throat.

Peter had shoved his entire finger inside Stiles' ass and all Stiles could do was whimper. It felt so good to have something inside him but one finger wasn't enough, he needed more. "Please please please ple-" Stiles cut off when Peter slid two more fingers inside of him. It burned to have three fingers in that quickly but then Peter started to shift his fingers and Stiles screamed when they rubbed against his prostrate. He felt Peter's lips against his neck but all he could focus on was the three thick fingers that continued to rub against his prostrate. Stiles felt like he was going to orgasm soon if Peter didn't stop. 

Stiles couldn't help himself though, he started bouncing up and down on Peter's fingers. He was about to go over the edge when the fingers where suddenly pulled out of him. Stiles looked up at Peter, about to complain, but then he felt Peter's cock resting against his hole. He watched as Peter spat on his hand and rubbed his cock, trying to lube it as much as he could for Stiles. Stiles moaned ready for the penetration but Peter seemed to be in the mood for teasing. All he did was rub his cock head against Stiles' hole, never pushing in. Stiles was frustrated but anytime he tried to push down on the cock, Peter held on to his hips so he couldn't move. 

"Peter please I need your cock so badly please" Stiles whimpered on the verge of tears. He screamed when Peter let go of his hips and the man's cock slid into him completely. The burn was intense but the pleasure was fighting to be focused on over the pain. Stiles lips were instantly taken and Peter's tongue slid into his mouth. The man was kneading Stiles ass trying to get the boy's mind off the pain so he could start thrusting. Stiles couldn't focus on the kiss so after a few minutes he pulled back, the burn had started to ease and it left behind pleasure so intense Stiles had to let out another scream of pleasure.

Stiles rose up slowly and felt inch after inch leaving his ass then he dropped back down hard. The feeling of Peter's cock rubbing against his prostate felt incredible, Stiles continued to slowly rise up and drop down. Riding Peter might even become his new favorite thing, if they continued with whatever they were doing. His mind quickly left the thought of whatever him and Peter were when the man started thrusting up into Stiles. 

Stiles stopped moving and gave up control to Peter. The man was thrusting against his prostate anytime he pulled out and pushed back in. Sounds were pouring out of Stiles and words that made no sense. It didn't matter because Stiles knew he was close but he needed Peter's knot in him before he could release. 

"Peter knot me please, I want to feel you stretching me until I'm bursting. I need you, need you so much. Alpha please" Stiles didn't even know what he was saying anymore but he knew that he wanted Peter's knot. He felt the wolf's thrust speed up until he felt the bottom of Peter's cock growing bigger. The man kept thrusting into Stiles until his knot grew too big that he couldn't pull it out anymore. Stiles moans were rising in volume the bigger Peter's knot grew inside of him, the man kept shifting his hips so the knot was rubbing against Stiles' prostrate. Suddenly Peter stopped moving and he released a howl when his seed started to fill the boy. Stiles couldn't hold back his scream as he came, his cock lay untouched on Peter's stomach releasing spurt after spurt of his release. 

Stiles fell against Peter, whimpering every time he felt another spurt of Peter's cum inside him. His cock had stopped spurting and Stiles felt his cum between him and Peter slowly drying, but he didn't feel like moving. The man's knot wasn't going down anytime soon so Stiles knew he wasn't going to be moving yet. He didn't realize he had closed his eyes until several minutes later when he felt Peter slowly pulling out of him. His knot had gone down and the man had finished releasing his come inside of Stiles.

Stiles blushed when Peter pulled out, and he felt the man's cum dripping out of him. He opened the passenger door and tried to get off Peter quickly, but after his orgasm his limbs still felt like jelly. He grumbled when the man had to help him out of the car, he quickly moved away from Peter's hands when he was steady on his feet. He ignored the fact that he could feel the man's eyes on him. He started to pull on his boxers and the rest of his clothes that were ripped, ignoring how he could feel the ache in his ass. Once he was fully dressed Stiles motioned for Peter to get out of his car, he needed to be as far away from Peter as soon as possible. It felt like Peter was deliberately taking five years to get out of the jeep but once he was out he made no move to put on back his clothes.

Stiles quickly moved behind Peter and grabbed his clothes from the floor of the jeep and threw it at the man, not paying attention to whether or not he had caught them. He slammed the passenger door close and ran to the driver side, once he was in he locked the door before Peter could get back in. He turned on the car and was about to pull away when he caught Peter's eyes. While Stiles was rushing to get away the man had taken the time to get dressed, when he saw that Stiles was looking at him the hurt look Stiles thought he saw disappeared. His eyes turned cold and for some reason that made Stiles' heart ache, he watched as Peter turned away from him and walked towards the woods. Even with his clothes looking like a bear mauled them, Peter looked confident in his walk.

Stiles kept staring even after Peter had disappeared into the forest and he could no longer see the man. He leaned his head back against the seat and tried to calm himself down. The car still smelt like sex and Stiles needed to get out of it as quick as he could. He ignored the tightness in his chest from the look Peter had given him and started to drive home.

* * *

 

When Stiles arrived home it was already 8:00pm, his dad had left for his shift hours ago. He went upstairs ignoring the sound of his stomach rumbling, he just wanted to sleep and forget everything that happened. He went to the bathroom first, he needed to wash off the dried cum and try to wash Peter's scent off of him. He turned on the light but when he flipped the switch no light came on, Stiles started to panic a little. He started flipping the switch many times to see if that helped, but it didn't. He ran to his room and tried to turn on the light in his room but there was no light. 

Stiles had never been scared of the dark before, even as a child he thought the fear was stupid. After the nogitsune he couldn't stand being in the dark for too long, he was always worried there was something or someone watching him. He fumbled for his phone trying to think of who to call to come over. He didn't want to call anyone from the pack, they would give Stiles such pitying looks and he would feel even more guilty. He couldn't call his dad, he was at work and probably wouldn't understand why Stiles was freaking out over being in the dark.

Stiles kept scrolling through his contact list until he landed on a number he didn't even know he had. Stiles stared at Peter's name in his contact and ignoring the wild beating of his heart he clicked on the man's contact. He sent Peter a quick text saying to hurry over to his house and that it was an emergency. He wasn't sure the wolf would even bother to come after the way Stiles had treated him. 

Stiles jumped when he heard something fall in his room, he turned on the flashlight on his phone and started to look around. When he saw nothing but a few clothes on the ground, he tried to relax. One hour passed and Peter still hadn't come and Stiles was starting to feel desperate. He knew his phone was dying and eventually he would be stuck in the dark again. He had sat on the floor a while ago, in a corner where he could see his entire room. 

Another hour passed and still no Peter, he wondered if maybe he should give up on the man coming to him. Just when he decided to call someone else and just deal with the pity he would see on their face, his phone died. Stiles' room was plunged in darkness and Stiles couldn't hold in the whimper he released. He could feel his heart racing and knew he was going to have a panic attack. Stiles closed his eyes and started rocking himself in the corner, he kept thinking to himself that he could handle this.

Two more hours passed and Stiles had given up on trying to stay calm. He felt eyes on him everywhere even when he knew no one was in his room. He couldn't move himself even if he wanted to, he was glued to this spot. He was crying silently, wishing that Peter was here. Even though he had treated the man like shit after they had sex he was hoping he would have still come to Stiles rescue. Stiles had never felt more alone than he did now. He quickly looked up when he heard a sound coming from outside his room. He screamed when he saw a figure standing at his door.

Stiles started to cry hysterically when the figure started coming closer to him. He knew he was going to die and Stiles hated that he was going to leave behind everyone he loved. He tried to wrap himself up in a small ball hoping the figure would leave him alone. He shut his mouth when he realized he had been begging the stranger to not hurt him. The closer the figure got the more Stiles felt himself getting more panicky until..

The figure was close enough now that Stiles could smell the person's cologne. The man passed by Stiles window and the moon lit his face and Stiles could see it was Peter staring down at him with a worried gaze. Stiles didn't even think before he jumped up and ran towards the man.

Stiles felt Peter lift him up and he wrapped his legs around the wolf's waist. He started crying into Peter's neck, he clinged on to the man when it looked like he was going to put Stiles down. Stiles felt Peter moving them towards his bed but he couldn't focus on anything except crying and the fear he had felt. He had been so scared but as soon as he had seen Peter he knew he was safe with the man. 

Stiles whimpered when Peter pulled him away from him and laid Stiles down on his bed. Stiles watched as Peter took off his shoes and then he shifted when Peter laid down next to him. As soon as the man was comfortable on Stiles bed, Stiles cuddled up to him needing the man's warmth and comfort. They laid like that for an hour, neither of them talking, just holding each other.

Stiles sighed happily when he felt Peter's hand running through his hair. He didn't deserve Peter's kindness after the way he had kicked the man out of his jeep earlier. Stiles snuggled closer to Peter and mumbled against his chest. "I'm sorry for earlier.. I kind of panicked and kicked you out and I shouldn't have done that."

Stiles waited to hear what Peter would say but after a few minutes of silence, Stiles eventually looked up at the man. He saw that Peter was already looking at him and he blushed, he tried to look away but the man held his chin. He waited for whatever harsh words Peter would say, he knew he deserved them. He stared at the man warily when Peter just stayed quiet. Stiles was confused when he felt Peter's lips against his. The kiss was soft and chaste. It was over before Stiles could kiss back, he looked at Peter trying to figure out what the kiss was for. He smiled tentatively when he realized that was Peter accepting his apology.

Stiles laid his head back against Peter, he started to drift off to the sound of Peter's heartbeat against his ear. Stiles wasn't sure about what was happening between him and Peter but he knew he didn't want it to end anytime soon. The last thing he remembered before sleep claimed him was the feel of Peter's lips gently kissing his forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! My heart kind of hurt writing the angst but I am happy with how this chapter came out. The next chapter will pretty much be fluff and Stiles and Peter trying to figure out their feelings for each other


	5. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So if I love you  
> It'd be just for you  
> So when I'm touching you  
> Can I trust in you  
> Can I trust in you, oh baby"  
> True Colors - The Weeknd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much straight fluff, just Stiles and Peter trying to be coupley. Here is the shock though, its in Peter's POV! I hope I do it well and I hope you guys enjoy. I straight up made Peter into a lovesick teenager and I have no shame. Also a thousand thanks for the comments and kudos you guys always make my day!

Peter couldn't sleep, he stayed up and just watched the boy in his arms fall deeper into sleep. Stiles face was still tear streaked and that pulled at something in his chest uncomfortably. Peter gently brushed his thumb against Stiles' face, trying not to wake him but needing to touch him anyways. His heart was screaming at him that if he would have just gotten over his pride earlier and came to Stiles when he saw the boys' message, there would be no tears to wipe away. His pride was a fickle thing that easily got in the way but Peter ~~could never change~~ , would never change.

He looked down when he heard Stiles breathing hitch, a frown forming on his face and a crinkle between his eyebrows appeared. Without thinking about it, Peter leaned down and kissed the small crinkle and watched as the boy sighed and relaxed back against Peter. He laughed on the inside, Stiles was so relaxed falling asleep in his arms assured that Peter would keep all monsters at bay, when Peter was the worst monster of all. He hadn't lied when he told Stiles that he didn't brainwash the human into having sex with him. Although having sex with Stiles when Peter could tell how vulnerable Stiles was probably wasn't any better. 

Peter really hadn't meant to have sex with the teenager but being that close to Stiles' scent had clogged his brain for some reason. He was usually very level headed but anytime he was around Stiles all that changed. Peter could always control it before but after seeing how different Stiles was after the nogitsune, he couldn't stay away anymore. All the feelings he had shoved down until he could pretend like he had forgotten them, came back with a vengeance after the first time with Stiles. After the boy had kicked him out, Peter had stayed outside of his house. Just listening to the sound of Stiles' heartbeat and tracking his movements through out the house. He had stayed until Stiles fell asleep, his wolf whining at the smell of loneliness that radiated off the teen in waves. Peter had left before he went back inside the house to comfort Stiles, he knew his advances wouldn't be welcomed.

The fact that Peter kept showing up and listening to Stiles in his house, was something Peter avoided thinking about. His wolf wanted to be as close as it could be to the human and Peter refused to admit that he wanted the same. He was planning on just always creeping outside Stiles' house, since he was sure the teen would stay far from him after their last encounter. Until his nephew had called a pack meeting about some silly threat that might be coming to Beacon Hills. Peter gave no fucks about that, all he cared about was how tired Stiles looked and how the boy kept avoiding meeting his gaze. Peter had decided by the end of the meeting that he was going to confront Stiles and try to talk to him. He could tell that Stiles needed someone to be there for him and the rest of the pack wouldn't be right. Not that Peter considered himself a good choice but his wolf wouldn't let him stay away anymore.

When he had creeped into Stiles' jeep he hadn't expected the outcome. Peter wasn't planning on touching Stiles at all but that quickly changed when he could smell Stiles' arousal. He hadn't planned on doing more but after Stiles mini rant about how he wasn't good enough, all Peter wanted to do was comfort the boy. That had quickly led to sex and Peter's wolf was rumbling happily at being this close to Stiles. All over Stiles he could smell himself and knew that any wolf would be able to smell the claim he had on Stiles. But then it all changed when Stiles suddenly realized what they had done and who he had done it with. Peter could smell the shame that soured his scent and he couldn't lie seeing Stiles trying to get far away from him had hurt. Hurt way more than he had expected it to but he wouldn't let the boy know so he had tried to gather the remains of his ruined pride and walk away with some dignity.

Peter had stayed in the woods, not wanting to go stand outside of Stiles' house after he had left Peter like that. When he felt the buzz of his phone in his pocket he figured it was just Derek bothering him again but something made him take out his phone. He glanced at the text he had gotten from Stiles.. Wait text from Stiles?! He reread the simple sentence asking for him to go to the boy's house for some emergency. Peter wasn't sure if he should bother going after how he had been treated, his pride was still trying to heal itself. 

Stiles was making him weak and Peter couldn't allow that. So he decided to ignore the message, he was sure it wasn't an actual emergency (how wrong he had been). After hours had passed and Peter felt like himself again and not a mopey teenager, he decided to stop by Stiles' house. He wanted to see what this "emergency" was, Stiles had probably wanted to just stomp on Peter's hear- pride again. When he got to Stiles' house he was surprised to see no lights on, he figured it was just a power outage and thought nothing of it. Until he heard the sound of Stiles' quiet sobs.

Peter burst into the house and ran upstairs before he could think of any strategies about what enemy might be up there hurting **his** Stiles. When he reached the boy's door and the stench of intense fear assaulted his nose, Peter tried to find Stiles in the dark room. He silently thanked that he could see perfectly well in the dark. When he had spotted Stiles huddled in the corner crying he wanted to rush forward and just hold the boy. When Stiles had glanced up and saw him, Peter wanted to freeze at the stark fear reflected in the boys' gaze. His heart seemed to break when he heard the broken pleadings for Peter not to hurt him, he figured the human couldn't see who he was. Suddenly Peter saw Stiles jump up and run to him, he immediately opened his arms for the boy to run into. 

Peter felt his wolf howling at the scent of fear that was still radiating out of all of Stiles' pores. He wanted to kick himself for not coming as soon as possible, he shouldn't have let his pride come before checking on what was his. Peter couldn't deny anymore that he considered Stiles his, he would need to convince the boy of this but he would worry about that at another time. 

* * *

Peter hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he felt the sun against his eyelids. He opened his eyes and looked down to see that Stiles was still cuddled to his chest. Peter felt the need to pamper the boy after what Stiles had gone through the night before. He slowly pulled away trying not to wake the teen up until Peter had finished what he planned to do. When he was standing next to the bed and Stiles hadn't woken up Peter walked to the bathroom. The first thing he did was relieve himself and used Stiles toothbrush to brush his teeth. He figured the boy wouldn't realize and it wasn't like they hadn't shared something more intimate.

After he was finished, Peter looked around and decided to draw Stiles a bath to help him relax. He turned on the water and checked if the water was the right temperature, he pulled his hand away when he was satisfied. He started looking through Stiles' bathroom cabinet to see if there was anything he could add to the water. Peter was shocked when he found lavender bath salts and a lavender bath bomb in the bathroom cupboard. He figured that someone had given it to Stiles as a gift, probably Lydia, since it seemed to have never been used. He opened both and threw the bath bomb into the water once the tub was filled enough. He turned of the tap and sprinkled some bath salts into the water. When he was finished Peter leaned back and was pleased with the result of his handy work.

When Peter walked back to Stiles' bedroom he stood at the doorstep just watching how peaceful Stiles looked asleep. He hated to wake him up when he knew the boy had been barely getting any sleep, but he didn't want the water to get cold. He walked forward and knelt on the bed and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against Stiles' mouth. When he felt the boy start kissing back Peter pulled away and chuckled when he saw Stiles trying to follow his lips. He glanced at Stiles when he saw the boy open his eyes. Peter's heart stuttered when he saw the tentative smile that Stiles had given him last night grace the boy's face again. 

Peter thought Stiles looked absolutely radiant when he smiled, he would never say something that sappy out loud but he definitely thought it a lot. He stood up before Stiles could say anything. Peter lifted Stiles up, ignoring the boys protests and carried him into the bathroom. Once there Peter put Stiles on his feet and started to strip the human. His cock started to perk up but Peter calmed it down, this wasn't meant to be sexual. He grinned when he saw the blush on Stiles' face but ignored it in favor of picking Stiles up again. Holding Stiles naked body in his arms made it harder for Peter to keep an erection at bay. Peter walked forward and slowly lowered Stiles into the warm water and saw the pleasure that lit up Stiles face.

Peter held his breath when Stiles released a small moan, he could tell that Stiles didn't realize he had even released a sound. Peter saw the questioning glance that Stiles threw him but he ignored it. He pressed another chaste kiss against Stiles lips and pulled back before it could become heated in any way. He enjoyed just being able to kiss the boy like this without it leading to sex. Stiles lips were plump, pink and softer than anything Peter had felt before. Peter knew he could spend hours just kissing Stiles only stopping for food and air.

"I want you to enjoy the bath, don't worry about anything for today. I'll take care of everything and you, after yesterday I figured you could use a relaxing day." Peter smiled when he saw the shocked look that graced Stiles face. It kind of hurt Peter that Stiles was so surprised that someone wanted to take care of him but he was happy that he would be the first. Peter wanted to be the first of many things for Stiles, he knew he had been the first to touch the boy sexually. It made his wolf preen in happiness and it made Peter feel cockier than usual. But then his heart caught up to him and whispered all the romantic firsts he wanted with Stiles too, like the boy's first date. Peter had plans to make sure that Stiles' kept him around long enough to ensure that he wormed his way into the human's heart as much as he had wormed his way into Peter's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter will be back in Stiles POV and I'm not sure if I will do Peter's POV for any other chapter but we shall see. I decided on 10 chapters so we are now halfway through this fic!


	6. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Baby, you were so strong  
> Baby, you were calm, you were so calm  
> Tell me where it went wrong  
> Tell me how to love, it's been so long"  
> Attention - The Weeknd

Stiles hadn't had butterflies in his stomach ever since he got over his crush on Lydia Martin. Waking up to Peter's lips against his had filled his stomach with so many butterflies, Stiles was worried he would float away. The butterflies would not go away and they seemed to double when he saw the bath Peter had drawn for him. Stiles had no idea how sweet Peter could be and he figured the man didn't show people this side of him.

After last night, Stiles had expected to have nightmares but sleeping with Peter had made him feel safe. The irony wasn't lost on Stiles but he chose to ignore it instead he would focus on the bath. No one had ever pampered him like this, he hadn't even taken a bath since he was a child. He didn't even know he had these bath salts but then he remembered when Lydia had forced him to take them as gifts. He had never expected to use them and just took them out of courtesy. 

Stiles was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a crash coming from downstairs. He was getting ready to jump out of the bath when he heard Peter saying don't worry. He wondered what the man was doing downstairs and if he was okay. It was probably silly to worry about Peter since he was a werewolf but Stiles felt weird imagining Peter being hurt.  He wasn't sure that weird was the word he would use but it made his heart speed up in fear. Stiles hadn't had time to think about what was going on between him and Peter and he didn't think he really wanted to. 

It couldn't be called a relationship, having sex twice and then sleeping with the other person didn't make a relationship. They were also more than friends though, he wouldn't necessarily say friends with benefits. It was such a confusing topic that Stiles just didn't want to think about it anymore, he was just going to follow along with whatever Peter wanted. Probably wasn't the smartest decision but the best one that he could come up with right now. Stiles tried to clear his mind of his "relationship" drama and focus on the wonderful bath.

A frown marred his face when he realized the water had gone cold and his body was getting pruny from sitting in the water too long. Stiles sighed and got out of the water, he grabbed the towel that Peter had left for him and wrapped himself in the fluffy cotton. After drying off he went to his room and saw that Peter had laid out clothes for him to wear. Stiles was surprised that the man had thought of all of this but was confused when he realized the clothes weren't his. He walked closer and lifted up the black shirt, he was instantly hit with the smell of Peter's cologne. The man had given Stiles his own clothes to wear and that made the butterflies Stiles had thought he lost, come back again. 

Stiles was blushing the entire time he got dressed, the only clothes that were his were the boxers he had on. He was enveloped in Peter's scent and the thought that Peter was laying a claim on him made Stiles heart beat irregularly. If anyone from the pack were to come around they would know that Peter and him were a thing and Stiles wasn't sure how he felt about that. That was another thing to worry about at another time.. Stiles got distracted when he smelt something burning.

Smoke was coming from the kitchen when Stiles got downstairs. He lifted up his shirt to cover his nose and walked towards the kitchen. Stiles laughed when he saw what was happening, he couldn't believe his eyes. Peter had on an apron that said "Kiss the Cook" and he was trying to pull a pan out of the oven but it had fallen to the floor. The biscuits on the pan looked burnt to a crisp and Peter was staring down at them as if they offended him. Stiles laughter got louder at the look on Peter's face. He smirked when he saw Peter looking at him with a pout, it was probably the cutest expression he had ever seen. If Stiles told Peter that the man would probably storm off in a hissy fit. His thoughts made him laugh so hard he started to giggle. He was trying to imagine Peter with that apron on storming away like a child who didn't get what they wanted.

"It is not that funny," Peter said with his pout stuck firmly on his face.

Stiles couldn't breathe with how much he was laughing so he tried to calm himself down but then he looked up and saw Peter's face and he started to laugh again. He couldn't even stop when he saw Peter huff and start walking towards him. He kept laughing until he felt Peter's lips against his. 

The kiss was sudden but totally not unwelcome, Stiles started to kiss back but Peter ended it. Now Stiles was the one with a pout on his face, "Why do you keep stopping?"

Stiles stared at Peter when he saw a blush rising on the man's cheeks. He couldn't believe that Peter was actually blushing, it wasn't like Stiles said anything that crazy he had just asked a question. It was probably the most adorable thing though, seeing the wolf with cheeks as red as a tomato.

"I just wanted us to hang out without it leading to sex, and when I kiss you I can never stop." Peter mumbled. 

Stiles wrapped his arm around Peter's neck and gave him a quick pop kiss. He wouldn't tell the man that that was the sweetest thing someone had ever said to him. He could tell Peter felt uncomfortable being so open so Stiles stepped back and looked around the kitchen. He saw that there were two plates set out, one with eggs, sausage and bacon and the other with pancakes and waffles. He turned around and looked at Peter questioningly. 

Peter shrugged, "I wanted to make you breakfast but I wasn't sure what you liked so I made a little of everything. The stupid biscuits burned though which was not my fault at all." 

Stiles couldn't help but lean forward and kiss Peter again. This one lasted longer though. As soon as their lips touched, Stiles opened his mouth for Peter's tongue. He released a little moan when he felt Peter's tongue tangling with his but he decided to pull back. He ignored the soft look the kiss left on Peter's face and decided to go sit at the table. He didn't want to force Peter to talk about what those words and his actions meant to their "relationship."

"Well lets eat this delicious food you cooked up for us." Stiles watched as Peter took the two plates and gave Stiles the majority of the pancakes and bacon. Stiles smiled and grabbed the syrup and covered his pancakes under a sea of syrup. He grinned when he saw Peter shake his head at his antics. He took his first bite of the pancakes and released a groan, they tasted amazing. He didn't realize he said that out loud until Peter gave him a sweet smile and said thank you.

Silence soon filled the room, the only noise being the sound of them eating. Peter had finished first and just sat there watching Stiles devour his pancakes. Syrup had started to drip down his chin and he looked positively adorable but Peter stayed quiet until Stiles finished his food. 

"So what do you want to do today? That is if you don't mind me hanging around here for the rest of the day."

Stiles glanced up at Peter, trying to think of an answer to his question. He knew if he said yes to Peter staying here then there relationship would completely change. "I would like if you stayed.. We can watch Netflix or something. I'm sure you haven't seen any marvel movie so it is time for me to educate you."

Stiles watched as his response made the man smile. His shoulders seemed to have relaxed from their tense position. Stiles hadn't realized how nervous Peter was waiting for his answer. Stiles got up and kissed Peter gently then took both their dishes to the sink.  After he was done washing them, he walked back to Peter and grabbed the man's hand and pulled him towards the couch. He pushed Peter down and sat so close to him it was almost like he was on his lap. He grabbed the remote and decided to start with Iron Man. 

"We are going to watch all the separate movies first then Avengers, okay?" 

Stiles grinned when Peter nodded, he could tell the man had no idea about what he was talking about. It was cute how Peter was trying so hard to make today better for Stiles after the mess that was yesterday. Stiles couldn't help but give him another kiss. All these kisses that didn't lead anywhere made Stiles feel like he and Peter were dating. He shockingly realized that he didn't mind that thought that much anymore. When the movie started, Stiles laid his head against Peter's shoulders. The wolf was so warm and Stiles just couldn't help but cuddle up to him. It was even better when Peter slung his arm over Stiles' shoulders. 

After a while Stiles wasn't paying attention to Peter, he was sucked into the plot of the movie. Even though he had seen the movie numerous times, anytime he re watched it, it just seemed to get better and better. But if he had looked at Peter he would have noticed that the man wasn't watching the movie but instead staring at Stiles. With an undeniable look of love on his face that if asked about, the wolf would have surely denied. He knew Stiles wasn't ready for something that big yet, but today had brought them closer to their happy ending. They were both thinking how happy they were just being close to each other in this moment, definitely not expecting what was going to happen next.

If Peter hadn't been so focused on Stiles he would have heard the sound of the door opening and closing. He would have heard the sound of feet walking towards them and he would have definitely smelt Scott before he walked in and saw them cuddled on the couch. He would have known to pull away since Stiles was surely not ready for anyone else to know about them. But Peter wasn't paying attention, he was too busy nuzzling Stiles neck instead of watching the movie. That is how Scott found them, cuddling on the couch with Peter's face in Stiles neck and Stiles with an exasperated but fond look on his face.

"What the hell is this?!" Scott shrieked at them in disbelief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger guys but next chapter is going to be so angsty but I promise after that no more angst


	7. A lonely night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Better when we're both apart, better when we're both apart  
> We're no good for each other  
> A lonely night, baby I loved you on a lonely night  
> It was the only time, and if I led you on then I apologize"  
> A Lonely Night - The Weeknd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are going to hate me but this is pretty much straight angst, I'm sorry but I had to

Stiles jumped away from Peter after hearing Scott's voice. His heart was beating so fast and he felt like he was about to pass out or have a panic attack.

"Wh.. wha.. what ar.. are yo.. you do.. doin.. doing here" Stiles stuttered. He was trying to distance himself as far away from Peter as he could but he knew he was still covered in the man's scent. Sties was not prepared for anyone to find out about whatever was going on with him and Peter. He knew no one would understand especially Scott who hated Peter for turning him. 

Scott looked at him with disbelief. "It doesn't matter what I'm doing here, it matters what he is doing here with you! I can smell his come inside you. Did he pressure you Stiles? Did he rape you?! I will kick his ass if he touched you without permission."

Stiles looked between Peter and Scott, he could feel the tension in the room. He knew that whatever he said would change everything and he wasn't ready for that. Stiles opened his mouth to respond, hating what he was about to say before he even said it. He looked away from Peter, "Yes he did force me.. but it's complicated"

The sharp inhale of breath that Peter let out made Stiles turn around to the man. The hurt he saw on his face made Stiles heart clench so tight and broke something inside of him. He caused that look, God he was an asshole. Before Stiles could say anything and take back what he said the hurt look was gone from Peter's face and Scott had howled so loud it was shaking his windows. He turned back around to see Scott launching himself at Peter, his eyes red and claws out. Stiles screamed for him to stop but Scott was already too wolfed out to pay him any mind. 

He watched with a look of horror as Scott attacked Peter. Stiles couldn't help the tears that filled his eyes when he saw his best friend and the man he was pretty sure he was falling in love with, fighting each other. He kept screaming for them to stop but neither of them were listening, both locked in on the fight. They seemed evenly match, every swipe of Scott's claws were met by Peter. Neither of them had any marks on their bodies yet, but Stiles didn't want to wait for that to happen. 

Suddenly the door burst open and Derek walked in. The sound of the door opening distracted Scott and Peter got an opening to punch Scott in the face. The sudden attack seemed to have enraged Scott even more and he went back to the fight with more vengeance. Stiles looked at Derek with a pleading look on his face, he needed the man to break up this fight quickly. Stiles wasn't sure who he would be more upset over if they got hurt. He just didn't want to see either of them hurt but he knew it was going to end that way if Derek didn't step in.

The sound of something breaking made Stiles turn back to the fight. He gasped when he realized Scott had Peter on his back and was repeatedly punching the man. Stiles started to scream for Scott to stop but the wolf kept attacking and attacking until Peter was knocked unconscious. When Scott saw that Peter wasn't fighting back anymore he seemed to come to his senses. He got off the other wolf and walked towards Stiles, trying to comfort the crying man. 

"He won't touch you again, you don't have to worry about him anymore." Scott tried to say soothingly. Stiles wanted to run to Peter and check that he was okay but he knew he couldn't do that. He had to stand there as Derek gave him a look that seemed to say he knew what was going on between Peter and Stiles and it was definitely not what Scott knew. Stiles felt uncomfortable under the man's gaze but Derek broke it before he could and walked towards Peter. He lifted Peter up and flung him over his shoulder. Without speaking to either of them he started to walk to the door, before he walked through it he turned around and gave Stiles another look. Derek shook his head at Stiles and gave him a look of disappointment, then walked away with Peter over his shoulder.

Stiles stared after them for a while, he felt broken. The one person that was trying to put him back together, Stiles had just betrayed. Peter would probably never talk to him again, never kiss him again, never show him his sweet side again. The thought of these things had him crying again before he could stop himself. He felt Scott's arms around him and he knew the wolf was just trying to comfort him but he wasn't who Stiles wanted. Stiles could just tell Scott right now that he was lying about Peter, but what would be the point now. He had already lost Peter no point in him losing his best friend too. 

Eventually Scott's arm dropped from him and Stiles moved away to the couch. Minutes ago this was where he and Peter had been cuddled up against each other. Everything had been going good and look how quickly that changed in the span of a few minutes. Stiles watched as Scott tried to clean up the living room, he would help but all he felt was just numb. Stiles just wanted to be alone so he could wallow in his misery and self pity. Scott thought he had fought for Stiles' honor but if he found out the truth, Scott would be mad at him and at himself for fighting for no reason.

"Scott it's okay, I'll finish cleaning up the rest. Just please leave, I want to be alone." Stiles needed Scott to leave before he accidentally said everything that was bubbling up.

Stiles could see that Scott didn't want to leave him but he gave the wolf his best puppy dog face and Scott nodded. Stiles sat there as Scott hugged him again and left. As soon as he was out the door, Stiles broke down and really let himself cry. The image of Peter's face all bloody and swollen kept filling his mind. He knew the wolf would heal but seeing him hurt had made Stiles want to protect him. It was his fault that Peter was even hurt anyways, Stiles couldn't believe he had lied. After the way Peter treated him earlier today, Stiles knew the man would never hurt him. God Peter had been so sweet today and seeing that look on his face was horrible, it seemed like Stiles kept being the bad guy in their relationship.

It's funny how Stiles could finally admit that what he and Peter had was a relationship, after he completely lost the man. He ended it before it could really begin, Stiles knew it was because he was scared Peter would hurt him first. How stupid he had been! Stiles didn't want to think about it anymore so he got up and wiped away his tears. He started to put everything back where they were supposed to be. Cleaning up the broken glass from a lamp that had been smashed. He went into the kitchen and cleaned all the plates and pan's that he and Peter had used. He felt numb looking at the evidence of how sweet Peter could be and what he would never have again.

By the time he was finished, two hours had already passed. Wearily he went upstairs, he headed straight for his room he didn't want to shower and wash Peter's scent away. When he walked in he wasn't expecting what he saw. Peter was sitting on his bed, staring off to the side with a weird look on his face. Stiles hadn't expected Peter to want to see him after everything that happened, he couldn't help but hope a little that the wolf was here to forgive him. Stiles watched as Peter turned to look at him, his heart stopped when he saw the cold and distant look on Peter's face. The hope he had started to die slowly with the way Peter was looking at him.

"Wasn't that interesting." Peter said with a bored look on his face. Stiles could see that he was all healed up, no sign of a fight anywhere on his body. Stiles couldn't help himself, he needed to touch Peter and make sure that he was okay. He walked forward and grabbed the man's face between his hands. He leaned down to kiss him but as soon as their lips met, he was pushed away roughly. Stiles glanced at Peter and saw the look of disbelief on the man's face.

Peter's face twisted into a sneer, "Really Stiles? You claim I raped you a few hours ago and now you want to kiss me. What would Scott think, seeing his innocent sweet Stiles kissing the big bad wolf." Peter said mockingly.

Stiles could tell that Peter was mad but trying to contain it. He didn't want him to contain his anger though, he wanted the wolf to lash out at him. Stiles needed to hurt as much as he made Peter hurt, but he knew no matter how mad he got the wolf wouldn't lay a finger on him. Stiles had to turn away, looking at Peter and seeing no trace of the sweet man from earlier today just made his heart hurt. He couldn't stand to see that cold look in the man's eyes and to accept that he was the reason it was there. 

"I'm sorry for earlier," Stiles said softly, not wanting to upset Peter anymore than he already had. "I was scared of Scott finding out about our relationship, I wasn't ready yet for anyone to know. Plus I knew Scott wouldn't understand and didn't want to have to explain everything. But I never should have said that, I know you would never touch me without my permission."

Stiles had to look back at Peter when he heard the man release a snort. When they made eye contact, Stiles tried to show Peter how earnest he was being but the man showed no signs of caring. Stiles started to back away warily when Peter stood up from his bed and started to walk towards him. His back hit the wall and he stood there watching Peter prowl towards him like a wolf stalking his prey. When they were pressed against each other, Peter put his finger under Stiles' chin and tilted his face up. Before Stiles could say anything Peter slammed their lips together.

The kiss was harsh, teeth clacking against each other. Peter bit his lip savagely and Stiles could taste his blood in his mouth but he didn't pull away. Peter's tongue took over his mouth, moving against the roof and over every crevice until his mouth was owned by Peter. It lasted for what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes, until Peter pulled back so Stiles could breathe. Stiles opened his eyes and looked into Peter's but saw the same cold look as before, the kiss had changed nothing. It was like Peter wanted to punish Stiles for making the man want to kiss him.

"We are not in a relationship, you were just something I was playing around with until I got bored. Guess what? Now I'm bored with you and I don't want you anymore. Who could want someone as damaged as you are." Peter said harshly. He leaned forward and whispered in Stiles' ear, "You were only good for a fuck but even that you weren't good at." 

Stiles felt like he was drifting away from his own body and just watching everything happen. Peter's words broke whatever was left of his heart and he couldn't stop the tears that had started to fall. He couldn't even find the strength to push Peter away from him. "Please get out," Stiles said softly, he didn't want Peter to see him breaking down from a few harsh words. He couldn't bear to look up and see whatever mocking expression was on Peter's face. Stiles closed his eyes not wanting to watch Peter walk away from him. 

His room had been quiet for a while so Stiles finally opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was alone. He slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around his legs. He let his sobs out, they were loud in the quiet room but Stiles couldn't stop. He felt like he was breaking apart and the only person who could put him back together had been the one to destroy him completely. His mind kept trying to tell him that Peter just said the words to hurt him but he didn't really mean them, but all Stiles heart could feel was the pain of those words. 

Stiles sat there crying until he eventually tired himself out and fell asleep. He was so exhausted that he fell into a deep sleep quickly and didn't wake when he was lifted up and carried to his bed. He whimpered in his sleep when the arms that lifted him pulled away, even in his sleep he knew he wanted those arms back around him. If Stiles had woken up though then he would have seen Peter looking down at him. He would have seen the tears falling silently down Peter's face and he would have felt the gentle kiss the man laid on his forehead. The pain was evident in Peter's eyes but he did nothing to wake Stiles and apologize for the cruel and untrue words he had said. 

He just stood there, watching Stiles sleep knowing it would probably be the last time he could do this. His wolf was howling in pain at hurting its mate and at being hurt by him. Peter wasn't angry anymore all he felt was pain and all he could smell from Stiles was misery. They were both so lonely even though they were only a few feet apart. After everything it felt like a thousand miles were between them and they could do nothing to bridge the gap. 


	8. Rockin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just want your body next to me  
> 'Cause it brings me so much ecstasy  
> We can just be rockin', yeah  
> We can just be rockin', yeah"  
> Rockin' - The Weeknd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay guys, with Christmas here I had to deal with my family and everything but I am back now and hopefully will be on track. This chapter is just these silly boys trying to confess their feelings. To make up for the long wait I give you a long ass chapter with hella feels

Running for his life was the last thing Stiles expected to be doing on a Wednesday after school. What did he really expect with living in Beacon Hills, he should be more used to this.  

Stiles had no clue what was chasing him and if he had paid attention to what Derek had said at any of the pack meetings, then maybe he would know. Since he had been distracted by thoughts of Peter, he was completely screwed now. He didn't know how to defend himself and he didn't know this creature's weakness. Stiles wasn't even sure that if he knew what to do against the creature, he would actually be able to protect himself. He had nothing on him that could be used as a weapon and he left his phone back in the house so he couldn't even call for help. Stiles cursed himself for deciding on going on a walk in the woods alone. He had just needed to clear his head of all his thoughts of Peter and look where he ended up, being chased by some monster.

His lungs were burning and his legs felt achy, he knew he couldn't keep running like this. Stiles hadn't been going to practice for months so he wasn't as in shape as he was before. He knew he wasn't as fast as the wolves but he had a decent speed but that was all gone now. Anytime Stiles felt like he was getting farther away he would hear footsteps getting closer behind him. He could feel himself slowing down, he could barely breathe and his legs were about to give out. The footsteps sounding even closer than before and Stiles knew he was about to be caught. Suddenly he thought he felt a breath on the back of his neck and his body suddenly grew cold. 

Stiles felt pain explode on his back and he flew five feet up in the air. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and it dropped when he started to fall back down to the forest floor. Before he could protect himself from the fall his head connected to a rock. The last thing he remembered before he was knocked unconscious was a loud roar and seeing a wolf fight the monster that had chased him. He couldn't tell which one of the pack came to his rescue but there was a part of him that really hoped it was Peter. He highly doubted it was since he hadn't seen the man in a month but his heart couldn't help but hope.

* * *

When Stiles woke up he was in an unfamiliar bed, but the smell around him reminded him of someone, although he couldn't put his finger on who. He opened his eyes and began to look around, the curtains were drawn so he couldn't see much. He could tell though that even if the curtains weren't drawn there wouldn't be much to see anyways. The room looked bare, there were a few paintings hung on the wall and that was it. The room was painted a boring white and the paintings were the only thing that added any color to the room. Stiles knew nothing about art but the paintings looked like someone just threw color onto a canvas and decided to call it art. Besides that there was a dresser in the corner, a door that he figured went to the bathroom, another door that led to the living room he guessed and the closet. The closet seemed to be filled with different colors of v-necks and that was it, Stiles had a sneaking suspicion of whose house he was in.

The thought of the bathroom made him think about how badly he needed to pee but when Stiles went to sit up, he felt pain all over his body. He released a loud groan of pain and fell back against the bed. He closed his eyes to try and fight off the pain and he heard the door burst open. Stiles knew he should open his eyes and see if his theory was right about where he was, but he was in so much pain that he couldn't think straight.

Suddenly Stiles felt the bed dip next to him and there was an arm against his. The pain began to slowly leech away and he could finally open his eyes. His heart dropped to his stomach when he opened his eyes and they met with the blue ones of Peter. Stiles froze, his body locked up and he couldn't move an inch. He wasn't expecting to be anywhere near Peter. He hadn't seen the man since the whole thing went down with Scott a month ago. Even though he saw the v-necks in the closet he was hoping it was just some sick joke and it wouldn't actually be Peter's house. 

Any pack meeting Derek had called Peter was suspiciously absent but Stiles seemed to be the only one that noticed the man's absence. He had felt guilty anytime he saw that Peter wasn't there but also relieved at not having to face the man and that just made him feel guilty all over again. Stiles wouldn't admit it but even after the hurtful words Peter had said, he had missed the wolf so much. Waking up the day after the whole ordeal, Stiles knew that Peter was the one who had moved him to his bed and that made him feel unsure. He couldn't tell if the harsh words Peter had said to him were the truth when the man came back and-

"Are you okay?" Peter interrupted Stiles' train of thought and Stiles tried to calm himself down so he could respond. It was hard to speak having Peter's body so close to his after being apart from the man for so long. His mouth wouldn't open so Stiles just nodded yes to Peter's question. That seemed to satisfy the wolf and he shifted to move away but Stiles grabbed his arm before he could get too far. He tugged on Peter's arm until the wolf gave in and laid down next to him. Stiles sighed, feeling content for the first time in a long while, he knew it wouldn't stay this way for long. He snuggled up to Peter's chest before the man could change his mind and move away. 

After a while, Stiles felt Peter lift his arm up hesitatingly and lay it on his back. The wolf was warm and his scent was comforting to Stiles, it made him feel at peace. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Anytime Stiles started to feel pain Peter would instantly start leeching it away, his arm filled with black veins. Stiles kept falling in and out of sleep, he was so tired, he hadn't been sleeping well for the past month. His heart clenched a little when he remembered why he hadn't been sleeping. Stiles knew he should pull away from Peter and figure out what happened to him. But he didn't want to shatter the peace they had created, Stiles didn't know when he would get a chance to be held like this again.

Eventually the rumbling of Stiles' stomach broke the quiet and Stiles blushed when Peter chuckled. As soon as Peter started laughing, it jostled Stiles body and he remembered how badly he had needed to pee before Peter had walked in. He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, ignoring the sound of Peter's laughter trailing after him. He didn't feel any pain moving around but he knew that was because of Peter and his wolfy powers.

Once Stiles was finished in the bathroom, he walked back into the bedroom and frowned when he didn't see Peter on the bed. He smelt food though and started to walk towards it, it felt like deja vu seeing Peter in the kitchen. There had only been one time were Stiles had watched Peter in the kitchen, but he wouldn't mind seeing this everyday. Stiles needed to stop his thoughts before they got worse, they weren't in a relationship as Peter had so painfully pointed out a month ago. 

Stiles sat down at the kitchen table and just watched Peter. He should probably be watching his surroundings and trying to figure out all the exits, but he felt so safe with Peter. It probably wasn't smart of him to think that, but Stiles gave no fucks anymore. The man seemed to cook so effortlessly, it was like he had done this so many times that he didn't have to think about the steps. 

When Peter was finished and there was a plate of eggs with bacon in front of him, Stiles wasn't sure what to do. He ate the food of course, he had been so hungry but he had eaten it too quick. Now there was just silence, waiting for one of them to break it but Stiles couldn't be the one to do it. 

Peter sighed, realizing that Stiles wasn't going to speak so he spoke up. "You've been unconscious for two days. A witch had been chasing you and whatever magic she hit you with affected your body. Plus that knock on your head surely didn't help anything. Scott found you and brought you back to the loft, where I was with Derek. As soon as I saw your limp body in Scott's hands, I ran and took you to my place so I could take care of you." Peter became quiet at this, but then he cleared his throat and continued. "My wolf wouldn't stand for someone else to nurse you back to health when I could do it and uh I was uh worried about you too. Scott probably isn't happy about that but he doesn't know where I live so he shouldn't bother us." 

Stiles was struck speechless, he had no clue what to respond to Peter. "I uhm thank you I guess," He cringed at the words that came out of his mouth, they sounded so pathetic. 

Peter seemed to just ignore what he had said, and looked like he was working up the courage to say more. "I am also sorry about what I said to you, I didn't mean them and I was just saying them to be harsh." Peter shrugged, "You hurt me so I had to hurt you back."

Stiles was again struck mute, not expecting Peter to bring up what had happened between them. Stiles sighed and forced himself to respond. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said that to Scott and I definitely should have stopped him from fighting you. It was uh really hard for me to watch you get hurt.." Stiles looked down, he was embarrassed with what he was about to say. "Yeah your words hurt me but if I was in your position I would have said the same things. I deserved it anyways, I really fucked everything up between us." 

After a few minutes of silence, Stiles felt Peter's hand under his chin, the man forced him to look up and meet his eyes. The mixed emotions he saw in Peter's eyes, probably reflected the ones in his own eyes. There was pain, anger, frustration but also what Stiles suspected love to look like. Before Stiles could figure out if that was really love in Peter's eyes, the man leaned forward and kissed him. Even though they still had a lot to talk about when it came to them, Stiles gave himself completely over to the kiss. 

The kiss was supposed to be chaste but as soon as their lips touched, Stiles couldn't help but release a moan. He had missed Peter's lips against his, he had missed feeling the wolf's body against his, he had missed how Peter smelled and tasted. As soon as Peter heard his moan, Stiles felt himself being lifted up and placed on Peter's lap. He had no complaints about this change in position, he wanted to get as close as possible to Peter's preferably naked body.

As soon as that thought crossed Stiles' mind, he pulled back from the kiss and lifted his shirt off his body. He watched as Peter followed his lead and took of his own shirt. Stiles breath caught when he saw the tanned, muscled skin being revealed from under the v-neck Peter was wearing. Before Stiles could go back for another kiss, he felt Peter's hand on his nipples. They had always been sensitive and feeling Peter's fingers brushing against them just made Stiles' cock get harder. He whined and started grinding his dick on Peter's leg, Stiles needed more stimulation but he didn't know how to ask for it. 

Suddenly, Stiles felt Peter stand so he automatically wrapped his legs around Peter's waist. Peter buried his face in Stiles' neck and walked them to his bedroom, he didn't need to look to know where he was going. When they reached Peter's room, Peter flung him on the bed and then stripped out of his clothes. Stiles got up and quickly stripped, as soon as he took off his boxers his dick jerked up and slapped against his stomach. Stiles wrapped his fingers around his cock and started to slowly jerk himself off, he couldn't stop staring at Peter's naked body. The man's cock was rock hard and it looked like it was straining towards Stiles. His mouth started to water, he wanted that cock in his mouth so badly.

Stiles kept stroking himself when Peter made no move to come closer or to stop him. He laid back on the bed and spread his legs and decided to give Peter a little show. With the hand he wasn't using to jack himself off, Stiles sucked on two of his fingers from his left hand. When they were wet enough he pulled them out of his mouth and stared Peter straight in his eyes. He made sure the man was watching every move he made before he slid his fingers down his body. He stopped at his nipples and flicked one at a time. Not bothering to mute the sounds that were pouring out of his mouth. He knew Peter liked the sounds of pleasure he made.

His fingers trailed down his stomach and rubbed the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip of his cock. He rubbed some of the wetness onto his fingers then kept going until his fingers reached his hole. Stiles started to rub his pre-cum around his hole and whimpered when the action made Peter release a growl. The man's eyes flashed red and Stiles could tell his control was wearing thin. When Peter reached down and wrapped his hand around his own cock, Stiles moaned and slipped one of his fingers inside him. 

It burned slightly, he hadn't had anything inside of him for a month and his hole seemed to be even tighter than usual. Watching Peter touch himself, made Stiles start moving the finger in and out of himself. The burn went away quickly and Stiles was soon fucking himself on his finger. He had always had long fingers but Peter's were thicker so they felt different inside of him.

"Put the other one in, let me see you stretch yourself for me baby."

Stiles moaned at Peter's words and did what the man asked for. He slipped a second finger inside his hole and ignored the ache. He started scissoring his fingers inside him, trying to stretch himself faster so he could get Peter's cock inside him already. With this angle he couldn't reach his prostate but it still felt good, and seeing Peter so turned on because of him just made Stiles' balls tingle with the need to cum. He hadn't realized he had closed his eyes until he felt the bed dip in between his legs. Stiles had gotten lost in the pleasure of his fingers inside of him and forgot he had an audience. 

Stiles' eyes flew open and he stared at the man kneeling between his spread legs. He pulled his fingers out and laid there waiting for whatever Peter would do to him. He was confused when he saw Peter lean down and lay on the bed right between his legs. His face was so close to Stiles hole but Stiles wasn't sure what Peter was planning on doing. Stiles screamed in pleasure when he felt Peter's tongue flick against him. He blushed thinking about having Peter's tongue inside the most intimate place on his body. Stiles had never felt anything like that but he saw it in porn before and the action seemed to intrigue him. 

The wolf continued to tease Stiles, not slipping his tongue inside him, just flicking it against the boy's hole. Before Stiles could beg for more, he felt Peter's tongue enter him. His asshole clenched around it and god it felt amazing but it wasn't enough. Right now Stiles just wanted to be fucked hard so he could remember who he belonged to. On another day he would get Peter to eat him out for hours and then fuck him gently, well if they worked everything out and decided to do this again. Stiles hated to do it but he pushed Peter's head away from his ass and started to beg for more.

"That felt so good but please Peter, I need your cock inside of me. I feel so empty, I haven't touched myself in a month and I want you to make me cum untouched. I want to feel your knot stretching me apart and your cum filling me up-"

Stiles was cut off when he felt Peter's thick cock breaching him. Whimpers fell from his mouth, he was barely stretched and it burned but the pain made the pleasure greater. Peter was being gentle, he was pushing in slowly trying to help Stiles accommodate him but that wasn't what Stiles wanted. Stiles was grateful that the wolf cared enough to be gentle but all he wanted was to be fucked hard. 

Stiles started to clench his ass deliberately, he knew that would push Peter over the edge and he would lose all control and just take Stiles. It worked, maybe a little bit too well but Stiles didn't care, he was getting what he wanted. Peter shoved his dick in completely and without waiting to let Stiles adjust to the stretch he started to thrust, hard. 

The sex was rough, both men not having the patience to be gentle or take their time. Stiles could feel the bed rocking from how fast Peter was going, and the sound of the headboard hitting the wall made Stiles moan louder. Peter's dick was already getting thicker from his knot forming and Stiles knew he would cum soon. There was no time to slow down and enjoy being with each other after a month apart, it was just raw sex to take the edge off. Peter's dick was filling him perfectly and hitting him in all the right places. Stiles' prostrate was being continuously stimulated and every time Peter's cock rubbed against it, Stiles' dick released a spurt of pre-cum. His navel was filled with it and it was running over his stomach onto the bed, but Stiles wasn't paying attention to the mess he was making.

Peter picked up the pace and soon all Stiles could think about was how hard Peter was fucking him. How it made him feel owned by the wolf and he never wanted it to stop. But all good things come to an end and soon Peter's knot formed. The man kept fucking Stiles harder and faster until he couldn't pull his knot out anymore and just stayed inside Stiles. Peter kept circling his hips and the knot was pushing hard against Stiles' prostate and it forced the cum out of Stiles' cock. His orgasm came over him before he could prepare himself. In the back of Stiles' head he was thinking about the feel of Peter's cum filling him up but his head was exploding at the same time. His orgasm was intense and it felt never ending.

Stiles felt like he was floating above his body, he felt pleasure radiating through him and he didn't want it to stop. His cock kept twitching and spurting more cum. It valiantly tried to get hard again when he noticed Peter scooping up his cum and licking it off his fingers. Stiles whined and pulled Peter's head down so they could kiss and share the taste of Stiles' between their mouth. This kiss was gentle, their tongues rubbing against each other neither trying to control the kiss. Just exploring like it was the first time they had ever tasted each other.

They kissed until Peter's knot went down and the wolf could pull out. Stiles mouth was swollen and pink from the kiss and his face was flush with pleasure. Peter pulled back from the kiss first and he reached across Stiles to rummage around in his night stand. Stiles blushed when he saw Peter pull out a butt plug, without asking, the man slid it into Stiles. Stiles whined at the stimulation it gave him, he was still sensitive after coming that hard and his body couldn't handle more yet. He liked the thought though of Peter wanting to keep his cum inside of him. 

Stiles sighed happily when Peter laid down behind him and flung his arm over Stiles stomach. Stiles started to drift off when he felt Peter start to rub Stiles' cum into Stiles' stomach. He couldn't help but smile at the wolf's antics, he knew he would be sticky when he woke up but he didn't care. They stayed like that, neither of them speaking, just embracing each other. Stiles felt like he was in that zone were he wasn't asleep yet but he was definitely heading there. Before he could fall into a deep sleep he heard Peter's voice.

"We still have a lot to talk about when it comes to us. I want more from you than just sex and I may not be using you but it feels like you are using me. I don't want to push you for anything you aren't ready for but I have feelings for you that go past like." 

Stiles stayed quiet, he didn't know how to respond to Peter's whispered words so he just nodded. He knew they had a lot to figure out but Stiles felt like he knew what he wanted to do. The sex between them was great but Stiles knew you couldn't base a relationship just on sex alone. There had to be feelings there and Stiles felt things for Peter that he hadn't felt for anybody else. They would talk about it later, for now Stiles just wanted to fall asleep in Peter's arms and pretend like his entire life wasn't going to change soon. He wasn't sure if Peter loved him but he knew that he somewhat maybe sorta loved the other man. 

Stiles drifted off eventually to the feel of Peter nuzzling into his neck. He was surrounded by Peter's scent and the heat of Peter's body behind him. He hadn't felt this cozy in a long time and depending on how their talk went, Stiles could have this for the rest of his life.


	9. Die For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't want this feeling, I can't afford love  
> I try to find reason to pull us apart  
> It ain't working 'cause you're perfect  
> And I know that you're worth it  
> I can't walk away"  
> Die For You - The Weeknd

Stiles was sore after the sex from yesterday, he knew he had begged Peter to fuck him harder but his ass was not agreeing with that decision. The bubble bath Peter and he had shared was helping until Stiles saw Peter's erection and had to ride him. It had been so worth it, feeling the alpha knot him but now he was even more sore. Peter was caring enough to keep drawing his pain which led to Stiles wanting to reward him. So, they had sex again but this time with Stiles on his hand and knees and Peter taking him hard from behind. 

Stiles needed a break so now he had a plug in him to keep all the loads Peter had shot in him, inside of him. It felt weird at first because he was so full of cum but now Stiles could barely feel it. They were both laying on Peter's bed now, silently staring at each other. Neither of them wanted to break the quiet or start the dreaded conversation of defining their relationship. Stiles' brain kept throwing possibilities at him of where this conversation would go and most of them were bad. He couldn't take the silence any longer and he knew he would blurt out something stupid if Peter didn't speak up.

Stiles could feel his heart racing and Peter could probably hear it but the man kept quiet. Stiles swore Peter was going to drive him insane with the quiet brooding look he was giving Stiles. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed this conversation to be over with so Stiles just blurted out the first thing that was on his mind at the moment.

"I think I'm falling in love with you or maybe I am already in love with you." Stiles rushed through his confession so Peter couldn't interrupt him. When he finished speaking he gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. Stiles was not expecting that of all things to come out of his mouth and he could tell by the shocked look on Peter's face that the man wasn't expecting it either. Stiles started to freak out though when Peter continued to say nothing, he just kept looking at Stiles with that shocked face. The man was always composed and hid his emotions well, if he was showing Stiles his emotions then Peter had to be really shocked.

His nerves were taking over so Stiles started to ramble to fill the awkward silence. "I didn't like you at first you know because I thought you were just using me but then after you slept over and made me a bath and did all those things for me I started to fall you. I was still in denial and that's why I said that stupid shit to Scott but after I said it I regretted it so much because I already liked you a lot. Then when you said those things to me it broke my heart and I realized that maybe it was more than just a crush. Then not seeing you for a month really fucked me up and I could barely sleep or eat without you. I just felt so guilty because I let my fear of Scott's opinion of us to take control over me and I ended up hurting someone who I'm pretty sure I love. Oh and that person is you if you weren't sure or something.."

Stiles eventually trailed off when Peter still didn't say anything, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. His heart clenched when he realized that maybe Peter didn't feel the same way. Maybe this was just sex for him and he didn't want to be in a relationship with an annoying teenager. Stiles couldn't look at Peter anymore, his brain was protesting the thought of Peter not caring about him. But his heart was set in the idea that that was why Peter wasn't confessing any feelings for him. 

God how could he have been so stupid to believe that a guy like Peter could love him. Stiles quickly got up from the bed and started looking for his clothes. He realized that when he had woken up the first time he hadn't been wearing his clothes. Ignoring the tightening in his chest and the feel of the plug still inside of him, Stiles put on one of Peter's shirts and a pair of basketball shorts the man had let him wear. When Stiles finally decided to look up at Peter he saw that the man was fully dressed and staring at Stiles with an unreadable look on his face. Stiles didn't know what to say to the man, he had already confessed his feelings and the ball was in Peter's court now.

He just wanted to go home at this point, but of course the world couldn't be that easy on him. Stiles had no clue where he was and he didn't have his jeep so he had to get Peter to take him home. 

"Can you take me home please?" Stiles asked, not wanting to be stuck in a car with him but he couldn't be here anymore. Being in Peter's house surrounded by the man's scent and knowing that it was probably the last time he would ever be here really hurt. Stiles wanted to slap Peter when the man just nodded at his question. He couldn't believe that Peter wasn't going to acknowledge anything he said, Stiles was so fucking mad. 

Before he could say something he would regret, Stiles stormed out of the bedroom and walked towards the front door. He couldn't be bothered to look around the apartment complex Peter lived in, he just wanted to get as far away from here as soon as possible. The elevator ride down to the garage was filled with tense silence and Stiles didn't say a peep. He was stewing in his anger, it was better to be mad than to accept the pain of Peter not returning his feelings. 

When the elevator doors finally opened, Stiles followed Peter to the man's car. Stiles had never seen Peter's car before and he hadn't even know the wolf owned a car. He stopped a few feet from the car when he realized that Peter's car was a jeep. Not just any jeep but one that looked exactly like his, even the color was the same. Stiles stared at Peter trying to get the man to explain without having to open his mouth and actually speak the question. 

Peter made no move to answer Stiles, he just opened the driver's door and climbed in. Stiles huffed in frustration and stomped to the passengers seat. When he got in and buckled his seat belt he decided to look around. The interior was just like his, Stiles started to feel some hope, Peter had to care for him if he got a car that was an exact replica of Stiles'. 

Stiles couldn't help but say, "Uh so nice car." Peter glanced at him for a few seconds then just turned away and started the car. The hope Stiles had started to die down, maybe it was just a coincidence that Peter had this car and it actually meant nothing. He probably hated the fact that his car reminded him of Stiles and would probably trash it soon.

The drive back to Stiles' house was made in complete silence. Stiles had turned on the radio for a few minutes but it seemed like every song that played was a love song. It was like the world was laughing at Stiles' misery. Out of frustration Stiles turned off the radio and decided to just let the awkward silence stay. Apparently Peter didn't want that because he turned the radio back on, Stiles gave him an annoyed look but the man wasn't paying attention to him. 

Stiles decided to just pay attention to the music, he didn't want to let his anger take control of him. A new song started to play and Stiles gasped when he realized what song it was. Stiles knew the lyrics to the song like the back of his hand, he had always felt like this song described him and Peter but he definitely wasn't telling the man that. He had only recently gotten into The Weeknd's song during the month he and Peter were apart. But Die For You seemed to have been made for their relationship and if Peter listened to it maybe he would realize that.   

_I'm findin' ways to articulate the feeling I'm goin' through. I just can't say I don't love you, 'cause I love you, yeah. It's hard for me to communicate the thoughts that I hold but tonight I'm gon' let you know. Let me tell the truth baby, let me tell the truth, yeah_

At the lyrics Stiles turned and glanced at Peter, the man wasn't looking at him but it looked like he was blushing. Stiles turned up the radio, maybe Peter did feel something for him but he just didn't know how to express himself. They were almost to Stiles house and Stiles knew if he got out of the car without Peter admitting his feelings for him then their budding relationship would end. Stiles wouldn't be able to put himself out there to Peter again, he would be too scared.

_You know what I'm thinkin' see it in your eyes. You hate that you want me, hate it when you cry. You're scared to be lonely 'specially in the night. I'm scared that I'll miss you happens every time._

_I don't want this feelin' I can't afford love. I try to find reason to pull us apart. It ain't workin' 'cause you're perfect and I know that you're worth it, I can't walk away, oh!_

Near the end of the verse Stiles had started to sing along and it seemed to be getting to Peter. His hands were tightening on the wheel and his claws seemed to be coming out. Stiles knew he was testing the man's control like this, trying to force him to say words that he probably wasn't ready for yet. But Stiles needed Peter to feel something for him, if all of this didn't work and he didn't get Peter to at least say he liked him then Stiles would break down. For now he wasn't thinking about that, they were only a few miles away from his house and Peter had started to speed up. Stiles only had a limited amount of time left for this to work.

_Even though we're going through it and it makes you feel alone. Just know that I would die for you, baby I would die for you, yeah. The distance and the time between us, it'll never change my mind, 'cause baby I would die for you. Baby I would die for you, yeah_

With the last lyric Stiles had placed his hand on Peter's thigh and was singing directly to the man. Before he could begin on the next verse Peter had pulled up in front of his house and turned off the radio. His eyes were red and his claws were fully out now but he wasn't looking at Stiles. Stiles didn't want to get out of the car, he needed Peter in his life but he needed the man to admit his feelings for him. Stiles refused to be alone in the mess that was their relationship.

They sat there in the car, neither of them speaking until Peter turned around and finally looked at him. The man was back in control now and his eyes were his usual blue and his fingers were normal again. 

"We are here, you might want to get inside before your dad comes home, don't know how you would explain me dropping you off." 

Stiles was in shock, Peter was dismissing him. He was trying to get Stiles out of his car without acknowledging anything that went down between them today. All Stiles could do now was nod and open the passenger door and get out. He didn't know how his heart could break this many times and still be beating in his chest. He didn't know why Peter was pushing him away like this when the man obviously felt something for him. Stiles was almost to his door, so lost in thought that he didn't hear Peter calling his name until the man was a few feet behind him.

Stiles turned around, he didn't bother to feel hope anymore, Peter just probably wanted to tell him where his car was. Before he could ask the man what he wanted Peter started walking towards him. When they were only a breath apart, Peter finally stopped and stood there. Stiles gasped when Peter lifted his hands and placed them on Stiles' cheek. Stiles stood there in disbelief as Peter leaned down and placed a kiss against his lips. It was gentle, just a pressing of their lips against each other. No tongue, no biting, nothing that could be seen as sexual, just a simple kiss.

Not letting the man pull away anytime soon, Stiles flung his arms around Peter's neck and started to kiss back. Maybe the man didn't know how to express his feelings with words but he definitely knew how to use actions. People did always say action spoke louder than words and this kiss was Peter's way of saying that he reciprocated Stiles feelings.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, Peter being so gentle not turning the kiss into anything more. Eventually Stiles felt Peter pull back, he opened his mouth to tell the man that he understood what Peter couldn't say but was trying to say. Peter stopped him though and Stiles' whole world changed by the three words that came out of the wolf's mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to throw in the song because it is straight up them. Had to end with that cliffhanger though, like hmm wonder what those three words could be ;). Last chapter next and it will be in Peter's POV! Thank you all for the kudos and comments guys, you always make my day


	10. Nothing Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I die tonight, would you regret it, whoa?  
> Don't stop your lovin', it's all I have  
> 'Cause I can't function, no I won't last  
> I swear I'll love you just like the past  
> 'Cause I know what's pain, this is not the same  
> I'd be nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing without you  
> Nothing Without You - The Weeknd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you guys for coming on this ride with me, this has been my longest fic ever and my first Steter pairing. I took so long to update because I really didn't want to end this but I hope the ending is good enough! School started again so I accidentally took 4 months to post the last chapter and I hope you guys don't kill me for it but hey at least I finally did it lol. I love you guys for all the comments and kudos they always made my day!

Peter was struggling with everything that was happening with Stiles. He didn't expect the words that came out of the teens mouth and he knew he wasn't reacting how he should. It wasn't like he was unsure about his feelings for the boy, it's just the words wouldn't come out. Peter always thought he would have to convince Stiles that what was going on between them was more than a convenient fuck. He shouldn't be surprised that Stiles had blurted out his feelings, the teen had no brain to mouth filter. 

The longer Peter had taken to respond, the sourer Stiles' scent got with disappointment. His wolf was whining trying to figure out what it could do to stop his mate from hurting but the man already knew. He just needed to say those three words and he could have Stiles happy in his arms. He helplessly watched as Stiles tried to shut down the hurt he was feeling and find his strength to walk away from Peter. Instead of opening his mouth and saying something when Stiles started getting dressed, he kept his mouth shut. He got dressed quickly figuring the boy would need Peter to take him home. He hoped on the drive to Stiles' house this weird fear he suddenly got over telling Stiles his feelings were reciprocated would go away.

Peter almost said something when he saw the hope on Stiles' face after he saw Peter's car. He wanted to come clean and say he has always wanted the boy and he got the car because he was planning on giving it to Stiles. But none of those words came out and his wolf whined again when the scent of disappointment reappeared. The drive to Stiles house was tense and filled with awkward silence. Until a song came on the radio that Peter had never heard before but the lyrics were speaking to him. He couldn't believe how accurately a song could describe the relationship he had with Stiles and obviously Stiles agreed since he turned up the radio. Peter could tell Stiles wanted him to feel something from the song, and he did, he just couldn't say it. 

His control was about to snap by the time they finally pulled up to Stiles' house. Every fiber of Peter's being was begging for him to give Stiles what he wanted. This was going against everything he was. Peter wasn't weak or insecure so why the fuck was this the hardest thing he ever had to do. The tension in his body dissipated when he finally opened his mouth but what came out was not what he was expecting. The shock on Stiles' face showed the boy wasn't expecting it either. Before Peter could take it back Stiles was already out the car and halfway to his front door.

All the things Peter wanted for his future flashed before his eyes and they all included Stiles. Before he could think about it and back out he got out of his car and yelled Stiles' name. Stiles kept walking though so Peter jogged after the boy until he was right behind him. Stiles finally turned around and Peter did the only thing he could to get that depressed look off his face. He kissed him. 

The kissed went on for a while, Peter had never kissed Stiles' so gently and he promised to do it more often if the human didn't leave him. When he finally pulled back Peter knew he had to say something before Stiles' thought this was a goodbye. He wasn't sure what was going to come out of his mouth but Peter hoped it would allow their budding relationship to continue.

He finally opened his mouth and said "I'm so sorry."

Peter rushed to figure out what he was going to say as he saw that his words were confusing Stiles. It sounded like he was saying sorry for the kiss, or sorry that he was still going to leave Stiles and neither of those things were true. Peter usually had a way with words and hopefully that would shine through know as he finally said what he should have said hours ago.

"Before we got started I wasn't sure if you would even want me and after the first time we had sex I was still worried you didn't want me. From the beginning this was already more than sex for me but I knew I would need to convince you I wasn't just fucking around. Anytime I had to stay away from you it would kill me because all I wanted was to be near you. I hated having to pretend you were nothing to me and that I didn't want to claim you and shout to the rooftops that you were mine. And when I thought you were hurt my wolf almost went crazy and I wanted to kill anyone who would dare harm my mate."

Peter had to pause for a second, what he was about to say would essentially give his heart away. He pushed on when he realized he had given the sweet boy in front of him his entire body already. "I'm so sorry because I was being stupid when you admitted your feelings for me. Of course I love you too and I hope you can forgive me for making you wait so long to hear that." Peter finally stopped talking when he saw how after every word he said Stiles' scent started getting sweeter with the scent of his happiness.

Peter didn't even have to wait for Stiles response because as soon as he closed his mouth the boy was on him. Peter was glad he was a werewolf otherwise he would have fallen backwards when Stiles jumped on him. Peter couldn't contain his smile when Stiles' legs wrapped around his hips and the teen started kissing his neck and anywhere else he could reach. 

Stiles pulled back to finally respond, "I swear I am going to kick your wolfy behind for making me wait so long and fearing the worst. You had to make it so dramatic didn't you?"

Lips crashed against Peter's before he could respond. He smiled against Stiles' lips and kissed back slowly. Without pulling back from the kiss he mouthed I love you against Stiles' lips and felt the boy smile and mouthed the words back. He would never hold back those words from someone who deserved to hear it every day. Peter pulled back from the kiss and started kissing Stiles' nose, cheeks and anywhere else he wanted. There was no rush anymore he planned on having Stiles in his arms for as long as the human would have him. This was who his wolf recognized as mate and who Peter loved completely. He would never lose him or let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this with little ficlets if you guys would be down for that let me know in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try to update at least every week but we will see how that goes. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Maybe tell me where you guys want this to go because I have no clue


End file.
